Did You?
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Had Randy made a mistake?


_Did You?_

"I just want to know what you did." Randy can barely look John in his face; guilt written all over his

"I can't remember, Johnny. I'd had a few drinks and haven't been able to piece the night together."

"I need you to try." Randy sighs. He didn't want to try and remember that night because he was pretty sure something had happened

"Maybe you need some more drinks to help you relax." John said with a smug look on his face. Randy just rolled his eyes

"Okay – we finished the show and everyone decided to go out for drinks. Before going out to the bar I came back to the room and took a shower and changed."

"Then what?"

"I need you to let me tell this at my own pace."

"I'm sorry, please continue." Randy readjusts his position on the bed and takes a deep breath

Previously

"_Hey Randy, are you coming out with us tonight?"_

"_Uh, I don't know guys. John said that he would Skype me after the show. I haven't seen him in a while and I don't want to miss it."_

"_Isn't that cute."_

"_Fuck off, man."_

"_Well maybe after your session you can meet us there. We're going to Monkey Bar."_

"_Okay, thanks man."_

"_No problem. I hope to see you there." He winks_

"He winked at you?"

"Yes."

"And that didn't send up any red flags?"

"Well no, not at the time it didn't." John drags his hand down his face

"Continue…"

_Randy made his way back to the hotel and showered in record time. When he emerged from the bathroom he noticed a message on his phone:_

_Johnny: had a problem with some scenes. Had to reshoot. Skype tomorrow? 3_

_Feeling rejected Randy rummaged through his bag and pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans and the tightest shirt he could find. Grabbing his phone, wallet and keycard Randy left for Monkey Bar_

"_What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with John."_

"_Change of plans."_

"_Well you look like you could use a drink – what are you having?"_

"_American Honey whiskey on the rocks if they have it, regular whiskey on the rocks if they don't."_ _He signaled the bartender and ordered Randy an American Honey_

"_Here you go."_

"_Thanks man. Where's everybody?" He pointed to a dark corner of the club. Randy could barely make out Evan Bourne dancing his heart out while the other superstars watched. Some of them jamming money into the waistband of his jeans. Randy laughed and downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. He looked at Randy_

"_Something on your mind?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Do you want another drink?"_

"_Yes." He ordered another drink for Randy which he promptly finished in one go_

"_If you want shots I can just order you shots." He signaled the bartender_

"_Shots aren't big enough." Randy took the third drink from the bar_

"_I think you should pace yourself Randy."_

"_What for?"_ _Another drink – gone_

"_Jesus man."_ _He leads Randy away from the bar and to the bathroom where he closed and locked the door_

"He locked the door Randy?"

"John."

"_What are you doing, Codes, the bar's that way."_

"_I think you need a break. Tell me what's on your mind. Why did you come here tonight?" _

"_I didn't get to talk to John tonight. He had to do some stuff for the movie. I'm lonely, I'm horny and I miss him. There are you happy now?" Cody laughs_

"_I could have done without a part of that but I'm glad you opened up."_

"_It didn't make me feel any better."_

"_Maybe I could."_

"_What?" Cody stepped closer_

"_Maybe…I could make you feel better." Cody closed the space between he and Randy then kissed his lips_

"_What are you doing Cody?_

"_Helping you with one of your problems if you'd let me."_

"Oh my god."

"Can I finish?"

"Oh, by all means."

_Cody starts to kiss down Randy's neck taking time to gently suck on and nibble the area below his ear_

"_You shouldn't – we…we shouldn't be doing this. I belong to John." Cody reaches down and cups Randy's sex. "That belongs to him too." Cody covers Randy's mouth with his while he undoes the taller man's jeans. Reaching inside he can feel the precum leaking from the tip. Randy groans and Cody smiles against his lips. Against his will Randy's hips thrust into Cody's hand_

"_Do you like that?"_

"_Mmhm."_ _Cody sinks to his knees bringing the Viper's jeans and underwear down too. "Cody, don't." He takes the head into his mouth…_

"So he just dropped to his knees in front of you on a dirty bathroom floor?"

"Yea."

"You didn't push him down there? I know how antsy you can be."

"No I didn't push him down there John!"

"What else happened?"

"Why are you making me do this?"

"What else happened?"

_He takes the head into his mouth and Randy pulls out_

"_This is wrong Codes."_

"_Does it feel wrong?" Cody swallows his entire length down_

"_Codes…" He begins sucking Randy hard and fast. Before long Randy feels the telltale tightening in the pit of his stomach. With no warning he shoots stream after stream down Cody's throat_

"_My, my Randy, for something that's wrong it sure seems as if it felt right." Cody says wiping his mouth_

"_Fuck you." Randy pulls his pants back up_

"_You can if you want." Randy could feel himself start to harden again_

"Did you?"

"Johnny…"

"Tell me Randy! Did you fuck Cody in a filthy bar bathroom?"

"What happens to us if I say yes?"

"Nothing; I'll always love you Randy." Randy sits up excitedly

"Really?"

"What? No! How would I be able to trust you?"

"Should I finish?"

"Why the hell not?"

_Randy smirks and pulls Cody close_

"_You'd let me do that, Codes? You know how much I love John and that I'd never leave him right?"_

"_I know that but I'd do it for you. I don't want you to feel lonely…if you'd let me help you with that for just one night I would." Randy caresses Cody's cheek and Cody leans into it. Almost purring_

"_I'd love that. You're really a true friend Cody. I feel like a fool for never looking at you as more." Cody smiles_

"_I never understood why you chose John, honestly." Randy takes a mental deep breath_

"_We went through OVW together. It just seemed right at the time but you and I, we seem righter."_

"_We are so right, Ran." Randy instantly went cold_

"_Do not call me Ran. No one calls me that except John. And another thing, I never looked at you as more because you've always been a slut. I thought John was your friend and look at what you've done."_

"_You can't possibly place all the blame on me for this!"_

"_No, I can't and I'll have to deal with that when the time comes. Stay away from me…and John." Without another word Randy leaves the bathroom and heads back to the hotel_

_Sexy pants: when will I see you?_

_Johnny: what did you do?_

_Sexy pants: how do you know I've done something?_

_Johnny: I know you_

_Sexy pants: J…_

_Johnny: give me a few hours_

"So you didn't?"

"No, I didn't and I'm sorry that I let him go as far as he did." John sighs

"I don't know what to do with you Randy." Randy watches John pace around the room

"You could not be mad with me." He glares at Randy

"And how would you learn from that?"

"I don't know. I don't want to lose you Johnny. You don't know what to do with me; I don't know what to do with myself…"

"Stop it." John stops pacing and lays on the bed completely exhausted. Randy takes to opportunity to mold himself to the bigger man. "Don't be cute." Randy smiles

"It's what I do best."

"That's not what you do best, Ran."

"Shall I show you the other thing I can do?"

"You should…I did jump on a flight to hear this horror story. No need for that extra stuff either, you know what I like." Randy smirks and gives John a chaste kiss then pulls his pants off. After stroking him to full hardness Randy takes John into his mouth, sucking him slowly

"Don't tease me Randy."

"I'm not. I want this to be good for you." He licks up and down John's thick shaft making sure to lap up the precum forming at the tip. "You taste good, baby." John chuckles as he feels the back of Randy's throat. John moans loudly as the slightly smaller man starts bobbing his head in a rhythmic fashion – John's hips meeting his lips

"I – I can't…" John grips the sheets as he shoots his seed down Randy's waiting and willing throat. After swallowing all John has Randy lets him slip from his mouth and kisses up his body to his mouth

"I'm so very sorry John and I'll understand if you never forgive me." John looks down into repentant blue eyes. He sighs

"What you did what terrible Randy but I'm a complete sucker when it comes to you. I'm mad but we can get over this." Randy smiles

"I love you so much."

"You better." Randy laughs as he and John drift off to sleep


End file.
